Five times
by Suezanne
Summary: five times Sherlock and John didn't meet and the time they did Spoilers for A Study in Pink can be read as Gen or Pre-slash


Thanks to Kura and Hana for being my beta enjoy ;)

5 times Sherlock and John didn't meet and one time they did

1: In the hospital as a toddler Sherlock's POV

Sherlock was two years old and being carried around the hospital by his mummy. Mycroft had gotten the flu when he got caught in a storm without an umbrella. They were waiting for him to be checked over by a doctor so they could go home when something of interest caught Sherlock's eye. It was a boy about six sitting with a girl about ten. Close by was a man who looked similar to him and kept pacing around. Soon after, a doctor came by and told the man something and he collapsed to the ground and started shaking. The boy and his older sister were both crying and holding each other. Sherlock didn't understand what was going on, but something about the scene made him sad so he clung a little tighter to his mummy, who started humming to soothe him.

2: At a park as kids John's POV

John was eight years old, walking to the park with his big sister Harry. John was shy, so, even though there were a lot of people at the park, he didn't see anyone he knew. He played alone for a while before he got bored and started looking for Harry. After searching with no success, he looked around at the kids to try to see who he thought would play with him. He didn't look for long before his eyes were drawn to a boy with curly black hair who looked to be about four years old. The boy was also alone and seemed uncomfortable around so many people. He was about to go say "hi" when another boy went up to the four-year-old. This boy was about thirteen, but clearly related to the younger boy as they both left together and met up with a woman who must have been their mother, as she shared features with both boys. John was a bit sad to see them leave for some reason, but it wasn't long before Harry came and told him they were leaving.

3: At the mall as teens Sherlock's POV

Sherlock had just turned fourteen and, apparently, Mycroft thought this was a big deal. It might've been that he had been called away and missed Sherlock's birthday (not that Sherlock actually cared). In any case Mycroft brought him to the mall with the intent to buy him something. All in all, the experience was rather dull, but Sherlock _did_ get Mycroft to buy him a set of fancy chemistry tools that he could experiment with, so it wasn't a complete waste of time. He was heading out to go home when he almost ran into someone. He swiftly turned and caught some of the teen's (a male, about 18) conversation. "Harry I can't believe you need me to come get you again. I just got here you knew I was meeting some friends. No, I'll be there in about ten minutes! Stay put!" Sherlock deduced an older sibling was probably drunk and needed help getting home. Then he wrote the incident off as dull and deleted it.

4: At the hospital as an intern John's POV

John was very busy as an intern at St. Bart's. He was learning a lot as a GP, and his resident told him he picked things up quickly and had a lot of talent as a doctor. He was doing his evening rounds when he spotted something unusual. It was a boy, in early twenties at most, sneaking around the hospital. Admittedly, he showed no signs of wrongdoing. He was wearing a doctor's outfit, but John didn't recognize him. John knew every doctor and intern in the hospital and knew there was no room for anyone else in the program this year. John thought about calling him out, but after a few seconds decided against it. If he was a psych patient it was best not to startle him (if he heard about a missing patient he could always tell them then). And if he was undercover it'd be best not to call him out. Either way he needed to finish his rounds so he could go home. He wasn't on call tonight and was looking forward to some much needed sleep.

5: On the streets as adults Sherlock's POV (chasing a criminal)

Sherlock was chasing a serial killer. Adrenaline was racing through his veins and a smirk was on his face. There was no way he'd escape! No one knew this city better then him! He could already see the killer wearing down. Then, to his slight surprise, the killer abandoned the back alleys and headed into a busy street. Sherlock frowned as he continued the chase, as there was now the added factor of dodging people, which would slow him down. He avoided most of the pedestrians but ran into a man with blondish hair in his early thirties. He didn't stop to apologize and kept running after the criminal, vaguely hearing the sound of the man's apology chasing him. It only took him another five minutes to catch the killer and have him in custody. When he went home he collapsed, as he hadn't slept for more then a couple hours in the past week. He dreamed about sandy hair which seemed familiar, but when he woke up he brushed it off.

+1: at Bart's in the lab John's POV (A Study In Pink)

John looked around the lab at St. Bart's. It was different from when he was training here. "Bit different from my day" "You have no idea." Then he noticed there was someone else there. A sense of familiarity niggled at the back of his mind when he took in the pale skin and thick curls. Confused he brushed it off.

"Mike can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine."

"Well what's wrong with the landline?"

"I prefer to text."

"sorry it's in my coat"

"Uh here use mine." John offered holding out the phone Harry had given him. The man seemed surprised that he offered and finally looked up from whatever it was he was working on.

"Oh, Thank you."

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson." Mike said pointing at John as the other man waked over to take the phone John was holding out. Not altogether odd but what shocked him was what the man said next,

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

He was shocked so all he could manage to say was

"Sorry?" Mike was looking a bit smug like he knew something, but all of John's focus was on the man who was now texting on Johns phone.

"Which was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" he said turning his piercing gaze to John. John turned his gaze to Mike briefly, confused, before looking back at the man saying,

"Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know?" instead of answering the man turned to the woman who just entered and said,

"Ah Molly coffee thank you." Then he paused looking at Molly's face before saying, "What happened to the lipstick?"

"It wasn't working for me."

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now." He took a sip of the coffee Molly brought him.

"Ok" the poor girl seemed a bit intimidated and it wasn't hard to guess she had a large crush on the man. Then he was shocked by the randomness of the mans next question.

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"Sorry what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other."

Confused John looked at Mike

"you told him about me?

Mike shook his head and said,

"Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flat-mates?" John was a bit confused and trying to figure out this man wasn't helping. The man got up and prepared to leave as he said,

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap."

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" the man didn't answer instead he continued on as if John hadn't spoken,

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London together we ought to be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock. Sorry, got to dash I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."

"Is that it?" John snapped feeling a little irritated at the presumption of this man

"Is that what?" said the man seeming genuinely confused which slightly stemmed Johns anger.

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat?" The man still looked confused which pleased John on a vindictive level

"Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other I don't know where we're meeting I don't even know your name."

The man looked at him and he felt like the man saw right through him.

"I know you're an army Doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him possibly because he's a alcoholic more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks you're limp's psychosomatic quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with don't you think?" John just stood there too shocked to say anything. The man paused at the door before saying,

"The names Sherlock Holmes and The address is 221b Baker street." The he winked and clicked his tongue before dashing off with a last "Afternoon." leaving John in no small amount of confusion. This had to be the strangest man he had ever met he turned to Mike who smiled and said,

"Yeah he's always like that." and for the first time since he got home John felt stirrings of excitement rush through his veins. Finally something was happening to him.

_finis_


End file.
